Through It All
by tr0ublex
Summary: "Sure, we don't always get along and I yell about how much I hate you for giving me stretch marks, but I really do like you. Through everything, you've always been there to lighten up the mood, even if you think I hate your guts."


Through It All

The wind blew her locks of blonde hair into her face, causing her to fumble around in order to clear her sight. She sighed sadly and continued to walk down the pavement sidewalks, nightfall coming sooner than expected. The trees whooshed in synch as another gust of wind came, sending shivers down her spine. She cursed under her breath for wearing such thin clothing – a short purple dress, strapless, with black peep toe heels and a thin cardigan over it. Her updo was now just a messy bundle of hair that fought to get out of all the hair ties and pins, and her hazel eyes were glassy from the affects that alcohol had had on her. She didn't drink enough to get completely buzzed, but she drank enough to forget the pain for once.

_Stupid Lauren_, she thought. _Stupid, stupid Lauren. No one even likes you._

Rocks crackled on the wet street and she turned her head to find a black Mustang rolling towards her until it came to a stop next to the sidewalk. The window rolled down and her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Need a lift?" His smirk was playful.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled the passenger door open and stepped in, closing it with a thud, and strapping her seatbelt on.

"What do you want, Puck?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to help out a friend," he said, holding back a smile as he began to drive again.

Quinn scoffed. "Sure. You helping out a friend? That's new. Besides; we're not friends."

"Uh, yes we are."

"No, not really."

"I'm your baby daddy though." He glanced at her from the side and then quickly averted his gaze to the road.

"_Were_. But we all know who I chose."

Puck felt his heart ache a little as she said those words. He cleared his throat, straightening up.

"Right. Anyways. Um. What's new? How's Sam?"

She looked down. "Sam's…well, he's doing fine, I guess. Ask Santana."

His eyes widened with realization and He reached over, squeezing her cold hand in his. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Her eyes lingered on their locked hands for a moment, until he pulled away abruptly, placing it back on the steering wheel.

"What about Lauren?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "She's so on and off. She's playing games with me."

"You mean like how you played games with me and every other girl?"

Puck scratched his head. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that."

"Sorry doesn't fix things, Puck." She propped her head up on her elbow and stared out the window at all the passing buildings and houses.

An awkward silence took over for the rest of the ride, both of them at a loss for words. Neither of them said anything, or even made an attempt to try and start conversation as they both looked the other way. Soon enough, though, they were parked outside of Mercedes' house, where Quinn was living, even after the baby was born; Quinn was thankful for that friendship her and Mercedes had created.

"Um…goodnight."

Quinn didn't move, even after hearing the boy say that. Instead, she nodded, but turned to him.

"Everyone thinks I'm still in love with Finn."

His jaw locked, preparing for the worst.

"They've got it all wrong though," she quickly added, seeing how uncomfortable he was with this subject. It was quite sensitive for both of them. "Maybe a part of me will always be with him since he was my first love, and there will always be that spark, but all this time…with Sam, and even with Finn…it's always been you. I like you. A lot, Puck. You should know that, after everything we've been through."

His expression softened as her heard her say that.

"Sure, we don't always get along and I yell about how much I hate you for giving me stretch marks, but I really do like you. Even through all the drama…through everything, you've always been there to lighten up the mood, even if you think I hate your guts. You're there through it all."

"I know."

She opened her mouth to speak again but he interrupted her.

"I like you, too, Q. But right now, I'm all about Lauren. The chase is surprisingly kind of fun, and she's bringing down my ego. You always said it was too big," He said playfully.

Quinn nodded cautiously, unsure of where this conversation was going.

Noticing her confusion, he took her hands in his and looked at her. "Maybe one day, when I'm not obsessed with dating every single girl in the school. I know I fuck up a lot, and I've probably ruined your life and reputation, but I promise I will try. Just not now."

Again, she nodded. He leaned in slowly, and she leaned is as well.

A light turned on from the porch and the front door opened as Mercedes looked around. "Quinn, is that you?"

They both pulled away before either of their lips could meet and Quinn turned red, opening the door and getting out.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her. Not one of those smiles he used to get girls, but a _real_ smile. The one she knew all too well.

"No problem."

And off she went, running to meet Mercedes who hugged her, but not before turning to see that he was okay. She smiled to herself, seeing him drive off into the night.

_Sigh_.


End file.
